Let's make a allience!
by OtakuFive
Summary: Aoi, Kyouya, Daichi, and Peter all come from a harsh life, but one day they are kidnapped! They are all taken away from their home countries and into Washington D.C! The bosses of all the countries have gathered these four in hopes of them helping create alliance's between their countries! If they refuse it just might start a World War III. The story is better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! It us TheOtakuQuartet! We have decided to write a yaoi story! Because people are always shocked when they here this;

Yes half of our quartet consist of boys, and yes they like yaoi, so what?

Disclaimer: We don't own Hetalia! SO DON'T SUE!

Warnings; BoyxBoy love, Rated T for language use of alcohol, and violence, suicide, and child abuse.

=3=3=3=3=3=

**Present time, August 23, 10 p.m., inside the White house**

We looked at the beige colored folder in front of us and nervously at the man in front of us. His name was and he had that "I'm serious about this' face.

"Well what do you four think of our offer?"

When he said "we" three other men came from the shadow's and murmured through their walkie-talkies. If I remembered correctly their names were Mr. Ronald and Mr. Land. I fidgeted on my chair and looked at my friends beside me. Kyouya was still shocked from the past events, Daichi was well smiling at the opportunity, and Peter was taking this into deep thought.

"What do you think of helping us create alliance's in our countries?"

=3=3=3=3=

**August 22, 8 a.m., in Aoi's house, Austin Texas.**

"Well brother I'm going to head out today for work I hope you will take care of the house today!"

I said happily to the portrait of my dead 10 year old brother. I stared lovingly at it and compared ourselves just a bit. We were fraternal twins and he did always' it when I started comparing ourselves for fun. I had neck-high black hair, and dark blue eye's, and I was short for my age.

_"Hey Aoi you almost done yet?"_

_I messily wiped some paint that had managed to get on my cheek and respond to my brother Jonathan._

_"Almost done bro! I just need a few strokes!"_

_I got some more dark blue paint and started coloring his eye's._

_"But I'm hungry! and why do you need to paint me anyway?!"_

_I smiled nercously at his wailing and smiled._

_'Cuz when your big I want you to remember this picture!" _

I wiped a tear that had fallen from my eye when I remembered what he would say to me when I painted him. I stood up and walked out of the run-down apartment. I took a deep breath of air and made my way out of the reaches of the drunk guys. All was okay until I saw a homeless person I knew too well.

"Pierce what happened?!"

I saw Pierce had wounds that looked like he was robbed again. He was 15 years old making him a year old than me, but he took care of me like a little sister.

"Hey Aoi, they were going to bust into your house, but I managed to give them a beating..."

I sighed and looked straight into Pierce's dark green eye's, his wavy brown hair getting long and messy, making it difficult to see his eye's. I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"Go to Auntie Julie's place, she will give you shelter and food for now and tell her thanks for the bread...I wish I could go with you, but I have work."

Pierce winced and nodded, as he left I felt someone was watching me, but ignored it.

"Well I think we found our person.'

I turned around too see two official looking guy's with black suits and glasses. They got my hands and covered my mouth an before I could comprehend what was happening I was thrown violently into a black car.

=3=3=3=3

**August 22, Kyouya and Daichi's living room, 6 a.m. Tokyo city, Japan**

"YOU WORTHLESS SCUMS GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

With that our dad threw us out of our house, he got me by the hair, and he kept punching my brother, ignoring my cries for him to stop. He beat up my brother shamelessly at the street and then left laughing. I saw my brother Kyouya cough up some blood and cling to his sides.

"Dia are you hurt?"

"Just some scratches and bruises but brother we have to get you to a hospital!"

"No sis I'm alright I have been through worse."

He stood up, but leaned into my small frame, and I did the best I could to help him up.

"We are going to Jun's house and hopefully he is still present that way he can give us spare clothes and food to eat."

I walked slowly helping my brother up every now and then. I bit my lip from the tears that were threating to come out.

_Since when things turned out to be this way? Oh yeah since like forever._

Kyouya followed me, but stopped when a black-tinted car came toward our way. I looked into my twin-brothers black eye's and ushered him to hide in behind the nearest building. We slowly backed out into a alley when I felt a hand cover my mouth. I made a muffled scream and I could see my brother struggle against his capturers grasp until I was thrown violently inside a car that I lost consciousness.

=3=3=3=3=

**August 23, 9 a.m., inside Peter's room, London England.**

"What do you want me to do?!"

"Leave your damn lover!"

"Woman shut up! Your just jealous that I don't give you any money for your damn drugs!"

I bit my lip and pressed my ear closer to my door. My blonde-straight hair blocking some of the noise, I clutched my school bag tighter, and wished the world would just disappear.

"Well I need the money for our son!'

"Your son?! Ha! I bet your too damn high to remember his name!"

"Shut up! His name is what?...Oliver?..."

I took a frustrated sigh and decided I was late already for school, so I opened the window and jumped off. I started walking depressingly against the wall's and wondered to myself why I even existed. A few claps of thunder were heard and then rain came pouring down from the sky, making my mood go more depressing.

"Oh bloody hell screw school I can't go like this!"

With that I turned around, soaking wet, and started walking to a bakery, that is when I felt a man put his hand over my mouth. I silently cursed my luck and started struggling against this man's grasp, then I started feeling faint.

_Maybe this is what I deserve..._

=3=3=3=3=3=

**August 23, 9:45 a.m., Washington D.C United States of America**

I awoke in a soft bed and oddly I was comfortable. I examined my body for any wounds and was highly surprised to find none, instead of my worn-out and dirty clothes, I had skinny jeans, and a long-sleeved black and white striped shirt. I took in my surroundings and was surprised to see Kyouya, Daichi, and Peter staring at me in shock. Kyouya was wearing a black kimono with a white flower pattern, and Daichi was wearing the same thing, but her kimono was white and had black flowers, and Peter was wearing a black shirt and white skinny jeans.

"What are you doing here?"

We were all taken back that we said the same thing at the same time. I could tell that Kyouya had his wounds tended skillfully for they were already showing signs of healing and Peter looked like he rested for once.

"Well I'm glad to see you four are okay."

We all turned to face a woman who appeared to be in her early 20's, she was okay-looking I guess, but she made me a bit nervous.

"Please follow me if you want answers."

We didn't need to be said twice and followed her out to what appeared to be the main part of the mansion.

=3=3=3=3=

Later we will get to the Hetalia related stuff! This part is important in the story so don't say anything like "what does this have to do with anything?"

Until then take care~


	2. Agents of Super Secret stuff

We like the idea we have for this story and for some reason we got motivated today to do this... WE ARE GOING TO DEDICATE THE WHOLE SERIES TO OUR BETA RAINBOW! So yeah hope you like this chapter Rainbow-san! Also the whole "Asshole" thing is supposed to be a joke so don't take it seriously

-Otakufive

=3=3=3=3=3=3=

**Hello Aoi, you may be wondering who we are and are reasons for gathering you and your friends here.**

**The reason for that is that our countries are in great peril, they are starting wars all over the place, and aren't paying that much attention to the "people" anymore. So we have gathered you four in hopes of you changing our countries' way's.**

**They have long forgotten how to create a friendly atmosphere in between them and always end up arguing.**

**We need your help, you four are by far the most friendly, easy to love, and kind-hearted kids we know of.**

**Which is why we need your help.**

**You four are most commonly known in the internet as "TheOtakuQuartet" where Akira (you) are the leader of the group.**

**We have studied you and your videos an we noticed you are always passed as "Innocent" and "Cute" by your facial features, but you carry bravery, and aren't afraid to defend what you love. **

**The four of you went to through many hardships in your short 13-14 year old life, yet you still manage to put a smile for your fans, and even make them laugh.**

**That is why you four are the ideal people for this project.**

**Please take in note that if you accept we will give you 40 million dollars per month of your services.**

**The A.S.S.H.O.L.E Team (Agents of Super Secret Hoax Olympic Lyrical Equivocation)**

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3

"Sorry, but I deny helping you."

I put the folder down silently and stared at my lap, never meeting everyone's gaze.

"Miss Aoi why do you deny it? Excuse me, but we are offering you and your friends millions of dollar's for your services, what is wrong about that?"

I felt my temper snap inside of me, I stood up, and slammed the folder to his desk.

"What is wrong?! You kidnap us, bring most of us halfway across the world, and then you say you want us to help you?! For your information I have things planned!"

The man (whose name was ) leaned towards me and smile evilly: something that strangely fitted him.

"Because you have nowhere else to go, your broke, and last time we checked your records you have been in the hospital countless of time's for getting beaten up."

The room was filled with loud "What's?" from my friends shouting. I sat back down and snatched the vanilla folder from him.

"Fine, but on one condition."

The man smiled triumphantly and nodded for me to continue.

"You can't separate us at all. We will be together no matter what."

He nodded gave us his best wishes and motioned us away.

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=

"America why have you gathered us here?"

"Are you so intent on wanting to make a World War III?"

"AMERICA!"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone turned to see from where that loud unfamiliar voice came from. There in front of the door stood four teenagers, and the one who appeared to have shouted looked like a exact copy of England except his eyebrows where well kept, and he was younger. A Japanese girl wearing a Kimono went behind the England look-a-like and hit him in the back of the head.

"We were supposed to make a quiet entrance!"

"Well Dia these people just kept shouting at each other and I have a headache!"

"Who are you and how did you get in here?"

A small petite looking girl came into view then, she walked with unknown grace, and she looked up from the floor and everyone saw her. She had short black hair which fitted her childish face quite well, and her midnight blue eye's were sparkling with curiosity, and she opened her mouth and said something that snapped everyone from watching her.

"What the hell are you guy's staring at?"

I smiled nervously knowing instantly that she had to be American, until a tall boy came and hit the back of her head playfully.

'Now Aoi be nice to them..."

"Shut up Kyo."

"Sorry for Aoi's rudeness, we are more commonly known as "TheOtakuQuartet" , and we are here to help you all."

The girl who went by Aoi looked up to me and stared at the huge comparison in height.

"Now The question is who are you?"

=3=3=3=3=3=

We listened to Mozaik Role by Neko while we wrote this ^^

It has nothing to do with Hetalia, but we loved his singing! If you want to see a super cool video involving his singing and England dancing go to youtube and type "Aph MMD Mozaik Role (English version)" and it should appear...

Take care ;)


	3. Locked up in a Mansion

Hello it is us (again)

We got bored and felt like continuing this so where were we?

I believe it was where Aoi was telling someone off...

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3

"I am America."

She stared at me with a look that clearly screamed "Confused." Her group of friends ( I think they are her friends anyway) also stared at me like I was crazy.

"So your telling me your America? Like the country? The country we are in?"

I nodded and she paled.

"So wait when he said that we were going to stay with their countries he literally meant it?!"

I looked at her in confusion when the room was filled by a loud voice coming from the central computer.

"By now everyone should have meet our recruits. The short girl is Aoi she is 13 year's old, the England look-a-like is Peter age of 14, Daichi and Kyouya: who go by the nickname's "Dia" and "Kyo" are twins and both are the age of 14. They will be living with everyone in this mansion, you have no say at this matter, for everyone's bosses say this is for the better. We are locking the doors of the mansion right now and they will stay locked until we find that their is no risk. Don't try to escape because if you do their will be severe consequences."

With that the computer shut itself and the room was filled with angry screaming mostly Aoi saying that " didn't say anything about living and locking us with them!" She left, followed by some other countries, and went towards the door of the mansion. Sure enough when they tried opening the door it was locked.

"Screw! They did lock us up!"

"America I will beat up your boss with my peace prize for this!"

"What?! It wasn't my boss talking! It was Japan's!"

Everyone turned to see a very embarrassed Japan looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Everyone I am very sorry to point this out but America's and England's boss was also heard in the background."

With that the fight continued and it was filled with loud angry shouts and just when they were going to turn to violence when Dia spoke.

"EVERYONE IS THIS REALLY HOW THINGS ARE GOING TO BE?! WE ARE HERE LOCKED UP AND ALL YOU CAN THINK IS ABOUT BLAMING SOMEONE?! NO WONDER THE WORLD IS LIKE HOW IT IS! NOT EVEN US TEENEGARS ARE LIKE THIS ANYMORE!"

She marched off then leaving all the countries speechless and guilty, Kyo went off to go somewhere, and Peter went to the kitchen for a glass of water, leaving me alone in the living room with the countries.

"Look guy's Dia is saying the truth, what they want us is to live together, without fighting. So let's stop fighting and try to live in peace that way we can get out faster. Do we have a deal?"

The room was filled with nods as the countries left and I was alone in the living room decided what should I do.

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3

When I woke up in the sofa I noticed a blanket was draped over me, I took notice it was real soft, and it resembled a huge white flag. I was still sleepy, as it was only 4 a.m., until I heard a huge crash coming from the kitchen. I rushed toward the kitchen: thinking someone started a fight, only to see a Peter-look-a-like on the floor with a bleeding hand, and In green pajama's.

"Did I wake you up Miss?"

I nodded sleepily and he went back to picking up the shreds of glass only to wince in pain. I bended over and got his hand and I tore part of the blanket and wrapped it around his hand.

"Thank you miss?..."

"Aoi."

He blinked and chuckled.

"What is so funny if I may ask?"

"Well yesterday you were acting quite tough, but your actually real cute you know?"

I blushed and helped him throw out the pieces of glass to the trashcan.

"Not my fault I was forced coming here. I mean I don't even live in Washington!"

"I can tell your accent sounds...Texan?"

I nodded and noticed something.

"Wait a minute your like a exact copy of Peter only older! So that means you are England?"

He nodded and yawned.

"Well I'm of to bed to catch a few hours if you don't mind it was a pleasure meeting you Miss Aoi."

I watched him leave and stayed in the kitchen. Staring at the now cleaned floor debating on waking everyone up for my entertainment or making breakfast.

=3=3=3=3=3=

"Hey kid! Kid! KID DAMMIT WAKE UP!

I was rudely pushed off my chair and face-planted myself on the floor.

"Ouch! Dammit what did I ever do you?!"

I stood up to see the face of my attacker. He had dark-brown hair, with brownish eye's, and he had a curl (that defied gravity mind you) on his left side.

"Nothing! You were just sleeping on the kitchen!"

"Sorry I was trying to make breakfast until I fell asleep!"

He scoffed.

"Whatever just let me cook okay? I bet all you American bastards know how to do is make hamburgers and fries!"

I felt my face grow red in anger when he said that.

"Hey! For your information I know how to make all types of pancakes and desserts!"

He smirked and handed me a pan.

"Prove it."

It was my turn to smirk, something Kyo say's doesn't fit with my childish face, and turned to the stove.

=3=3=3=3=3=3=

To say the guy was shocked would have been a understatement. He was furious that my pancakes actually tasted good and that everyone else seemed to enjoy them. In fact he was so furious he went and rambled about me to what appeared to be his best friend? He smiled nervously at me and continued trying to calm down my attacker.

_Never underestimate the power of Pancakes again._

I was snapped from my short triumph when I felt a tap on my shoulder. At first I thought it was my attacker, but it turned out to be someone who looked like him.

"~Ve You looked cold from the sofa so I put my largest white flag as a blanket for you!"

I stared at the flag which I still had wrapped around my small figure.

'Really? Thank you very much then Mr...'

"~Ve call me Italy."

I nodded and shook his hand. He smiled and left me to join Japan and some other tall blond dude.

=3=3=3=3=3=3

"You four don't have anything to change into?"

We nodded glumly.

A few minutes ago everyone changed from their Pajamas leaving us wearing the same thing.

"Well we can't have that at all now, I like saving clothes, not having them dirty."

I stared at a man who looked like someone you would expect to see in the 70's or somewhere, but this century. He had glasses on, chocolate brown hair, and purplish eye's.

"Don't worry I, Austria, with the help of China and Japan will make you clothes so don't you worry."

"And the awesome me and France will help Austria choose good designs or you'll end up looking like your in the wrong century."

With that we were shoved into a room and soon Japan and a guy/girl with long hair started taking measurements of us.

=3=3=3=3=3=3=

What a terribly way to end a chapter...

I mean like glob...

Anyway hope you liked it Rainbow ;)


End file.
